


Take My Hand

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [45]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Stood Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:30 for intruality?(30: sitting with the love interest after their date stands them up)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Remus/Unspecified Other Character
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Kudos: 33





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> 30 for intruality?
> 
> (30: sitting with the love interest after their date stands them up)

It’s no big deal, really it isn’t. Remus is actually kinda of glad. He didn’t really want to go to the park and just sit around anyway. He wanted to hang out at home and play minecraft really, going to the park had just been a whim of an idea because he’d never expected… he’d never expected a yes when he’d been dared to ask his crush out. He’d never- 

Well he’d been right not to, apparently. Because here he was sat on the steps out the front of school, chin on one of his knees as he prodded at a loose bit of brick by his leg, trying to work through the overwhelming crush of disappointment and hurt before he could bear to get up and go home. He knew his mom would try and be nice by asking how come he hadn’t ended up at the park, and she’d probably give him a hug and bake consolation cookies like she did whenever he didn’t get cast in the school play or didn’t quite make the sports team he was going for. But consolation cookies weren’t what he wanted just then, so he just kept right on sitting. 

The brick worked it’s way away from the cement and dropped with a little thump, which he jumped at because it was far too loud. Oh wait, that was the door behind him clunking open. And that was someone stopping beside him. What? 

He glanced over at the shoes that had paused by him; a pair of baby blue converse with smiley faces doodled all over in various colours of sharpie. The owner cleared their throat and sat down next to him, smiling kindly. Patton Hartnell, of course. 

Remus groaned and dropped his forehead down onto his knee. “Hi,” he muttered, peering at the other boy. Patton, once his chemistry lab partner and now his sort-of-best-friend, tilted his head. His eyes widened and turned soft with sympathy, and Remus nodded before he had to ask. “Yeah. I know. He ‘changed his mind’.” 

“Oh Remus…”

“Don’t say it, pitter-Pat.” A warm hand touched his shoulder and settled there, thumb rubbing gently. “It just sucks.”

Patton gave him a gentle hug. “I know. Hey, does that mean you can come round and help me build Hogsmeade some more though?” 

Remus sniffed once and grinned. “Guess it does.” 

Maybe if he’d looked up he would’ve seen how much Patton lit up at the thought, and the guilt that flashed across his face from being so pleased his friend had been stood up. But because he didn’t, Remus would have to wait a little longer before he discovered that maybe his happy ending was a little closer than he’d been looking for it. 

(His mom made celebration cookies when he came home with the news, and when he shared them with Patton they tasted sweeter and better than anything he’d had before.)


End file.
